


Discombobulate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [169]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discombobulate: verb: dis-kəm-ˈbä-b(y)ə-ˌlāt: to disconcert or confuse someone</p><p>English: mid 19th century: probably based on discompose or discomfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discombobulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts).



> as requested...a bit of a quickie ;)

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine."

*

*

*

"It's just..."

"Just whh-aaat?"

"Nevermind."

In the beginning of their relationship, at this point John would throw on his coat and flee the flat, no matter the weather, fed up with the ease that his flatmate could discombobulate him. These days, he would take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and walk over to where Sherlock was pondering whatever it was, and kiss him soundly. 

"You were thinking...?"

"Hmm?"

"There was something on your mind...?"

"No, not really, just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Uh huh..."

"Uhm...an experiment?"

"Try again."

"All right. Fine. I just wanted you to come over here and kiss me."

"Berk."

"But I'm your berk."

"Yes. Yes you are."

Sherlock grinned and pulled John down next to him, and whispered, "Let's stay in tonight, yeah?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was just going to reorganize my sock index..."

"Or...."

"Or....I could apologise for being an arse...."

"Oh yeah? And how did you plan on apologis-"

"Damnnnn...yeah....there...righhhhht...there...ohhhhhhhgggg...hmmmm...."

"Apology accepted?"

"uhmhmmmmmmm...almost...but you are wearing entirely too much, and you know how Mrs. Hudson gets when she catches us on the couch...."

"Good point...I think..."

"Bedroom..."

"Mmmhmm..."


End file.
